Dimensional Hero X: Side Stories and Slips
by Benjamin Storm-OC
Summary: This is a side collection of all the DH side stories, Clop, and lost chapters. This will have different parts from all kinds of time in the series that will most likely not end. Here is where more outside info that wasn't in the stories will also be place.


Dimensional Hero II: The Ark and the Star

* * *

( This chapter is rated M do to sex part)

* * *

Chapter 38: A Year to Remember

* * *

Well it's been about little over a week since the ponies came and so far it's been fun and a nightmare for my bank account. Because of the spending I had to return to work and work 3 days straight without going home. It was in a good reason so that I can get money for what I need for the others. Working over 48 hours straight with only 2 hours of sleep wasn't the problem but the fact of what the others are up to.

* * *

Micheal's Construction incorporation.

* * *

As I sat at my desk in the work shop after fixing broken down equipment for 3 days I could only how that this can help.

It was 4:57 pm on a Tuesday. June 17th to be right. Most people would be home with family and celebrate their birthday with their family and friends. But not me. I've lived for now 2,300 years and I'm just as young as me 25-year-old look. I haven't had a real birthday in over 1,700 years and in time I got used to it.

I just wonder what Luna and the others are up to...

* * *

The House

* * *

( Luna's p.o.v.)

For the past 4 days me and everyone has been preparing Ben a special surprise party. All of us figured it was all we could do to say thanks for Ben.

Pinkie Pie even made a special cake that had a image of his matrix and watch. I only hope it lasts before Tia and Pinkie eat it all.

Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy had worked on decorating the inside as Twilight and the others worked outside. It looked more like a mini version of Nightmare Night and the Grand Gallop Gale in the area literally the size of a house.

I was in the bedroom getting ready for my special surprise tonight. Ben said that he would be home at 8:00 pm and now it's almost 5:00. The next three hours just couldn't go fast enough.

I walked out and back down stairs to see every one sitting on the couch catching their breath and relaxing.

_"Well is everything done?" _I asked eager to know.

_"They are sis. Now all we have to do is wait for a bit and then we can begin."_

I was just excited. Back in Equestria years ago I was more of the shy, tricked and the order style. But after Ben that all changed. Because of him I finally stopped using the royal 'We' voice and talked normal.

After all this I grew some much to him that I didn't know what to think. Candace thinks she can help a little with it but I feel it's best to just let it flow. And after tonight I get to show how much I truly love him.

* * *

2 hours and 50 minutes later

* * *

It was 10 to eight and I was just sitting at the window. Watching every car that drove past. Hoping one big metal tank would pull into the drive way.

_"He'll be here Lulu. You know Earth has a lot of traffic."_

_"I know Tia it's just..."_

_"I know Lulu. And I'm happy that you really have found one that you love dearly for."_

_"Thanks sis."_

It that we waited longer. I just stared outside. The sun was almost down, just pecking through the trees.

When the phone rang my hopes jumped. Until the message took it back.

_**"Hi you have called this number because it's important or your stupid. Please leave a message after the beeb."**_

**beeb**

_**" Hey guys it's me. Now I know that I said I would be back at 8:00 but it since we got a late delivery it seems I maybe here longer. I don't know when I will be home tonight but I hoping soon. I got to stop at the bank and get some pizza for all of us it's alright."**_

_**" Again I don't know when I will be home so just cross your fingers for sooner."**_

At thought that he was busy working, trying to get money for food for us all. It sank into my heart that it was the reason why he hasn't come yet.

Noticing this Tia came over and smiled at me. Resuring that he will come.

* * *

Micheal's Construction Incorporation.

* * *

(Ben's p.o.v.)

As I walked out the garage I felt like an idiot. I promised them I would be back at 8:00 and look at the time now. I could swing by Pizza Hut and pick up some food for tonight. And since it's Tuesday I can stop at the bank tomorrow.

Walking to TIV I try to call but after 3 days the battery finally died. I was about 8 feet away when some strange person walked from the back.

_"Well Ben... seems that you have really gotten your self in a jam."_

_"Indeed. Even back 14 years ago you still refused our most civil... options."_

_"And now it seems that there's even more to it then there is."_

With that about 5 guys were around me. They looked more like FBI agents and those guys in alien movies. As they walked closer to me I could tell they had something planned for me.

One had a rope around his arm, another with a bag, a tazer and gun.

_"Now Benjamin... we can do this the easy way or the extremely uncivil way..."_

By now I was getting pissed and worried at the same time. I thought I had every drop of info erased from this world years ago. But instead it turns out that they have only gotten hungrier for the matrix.

Always remember past conflicts I had still had a proton pistol on my belt just hidden by the shirt. I knew that fighting with the power suit wouldn't be the best of ideas so primed the watch to just use the arm mounts.

And it's a damn good thing this world only knows about mark 1 and not 16.

With that they charge at me. I slam the watch and punch the one with the tazer in the face with titanium gloves. He was down in a second. The other 4 regroup as they plan the more direct approach.

The main guy ran to the side of the building and disappeared. Leaving the 3 guys left.

The two dropped their stuff and charged at me. I quickly jump forward causing them to collide. As they got back I send a swing at them making them fly in the air.

Soon it was just me and the one guy. As he took of his coat I could tell this was a highly trained agent that's like the ones to stop anyone.

With that we stared each other down. Waiting for the other to make the move to start it all.

He was the one to do it. With that he charges straight at me. I got the wind knocked out of me as he picked me up and ran me into the side of TIV. Tepeating punch after punch I felt like collapsing. I as me arms as high was I can and small them down on him. As I send my own hits I could see bruises and a trail of blood form on his face.

He was almost down. It was amazing how some one could take such pounding. I before he could attack again I send a hard upper cut at him.

After the brawl I was out of breath. Bruises and marks were everywhere. My arms hurt so much they felt like noodles.

I lean on the side and dial the repairs. And ever since I came back from the dead I found that the matrix now has unlimited life shards. As the marks started to go away I was left to think what the hell just happened. And where did the other guy go?

I look around to try to find him but it was getting dark and I needed to get home.

I hope in and drive home.

The clock on the dashboard read 8:40 PM. I was just a mile away from the house when something horrific popped in my head.

**'If they knew about the matrix then how did they know about the others...?'**

As I drove on I tried to find a song to listen to. The only one not covered in static was channel 45 playing a song I was I didn't here.

* * *

[Nickelback (How you remind me)]

* * *

8:45 and I finally pull in the drive away. I saw that the lights were out and seemed like everyone was sleeping.

I get out and walk to the door. Unlock it and walk in.

It was pitch black with the only light coming from the tv buttons. I go to switch on the lights but was ment by a yelling group.

_"SURPRISE!"_

I was jumped back by the sudden flash of lights and ponies. Coming from behind the couch,around the corner and kitchen. For the first time in for ever some one planned a good surprise.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEN!" _Pinkie said coming out of the kitchen holding a large cake.

**"Guys I... don't know what to say..."**

_"Lets say this is a thank you for some of the stuff you've done." _Luna said bringing me in a back hug. Despite me being a little taller than them she was able to stand over my shoulder.

**"Wait a minute you planned this!?"**

_"Indeed Ben. It was all Lulu's idea and plan."_

**"I guess the 3 days of work payed off more than the money."**

_"Indeed Ben. Now come lets celebrate."_

_"NOT BEFORE YOU BLOW OUT THE CANDLES!"_

At first I though Pinkie Pie had put over 2,000 candles on the cake. but when she lite them and turned it was number candles of 2,3, and zero's.

I walk over the table, Mostly push by Shining, Luna and Sweetiebell. Where Pinkie placed the cake down.

_"MAKE A WISH! MAKE A WISH!" _She yelled jumping up and down.

I close my eyes and blow.

As the candles went out thoughts of when my family throwing my birthdays came back.

_"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"_

With that Pinkie Pie pulled out a remote and the fun began.

* * *

2 hours later...

* * *

It's almost 11:00 pm and I was more awake than ever. I had possibly the best birthday ever and It was just perfect. As I sat on the back deck with my 15th can of soda I just stared at the night sky. Nearly everyone was out asleep exect me and Luna. Then again she can stay awake for days.

It was more fun when I challenged Shining Armor to a heat contest, Who could go the longest without breaking first after taking a finger sized drop of Devil's Blood hot sauce. Something so hot that you have to sign a document in order just to buy, open and use it.

It was just nice to kick back and have fun. But the facts of the problems dimension 2 through 63 still stick in the back of my mind.

As I take a drink Luna walks over and leans on my head.

_" So did you have fun tonight?"_

**"More than you think."**

**"I never did something like this in like... forever."**

**"Thanks for it."**

_" Well I'm happy that you enjoyed it. It was something time had been waiting for."_

**"Yeah."**

With that she spins me around and faces me.

_"Ben for the past time since we've met I've felt something about you and... well I know that you know that I love you..."_

**"And I love you to."**

_"No Ben. I mean I love... you."_

At frist I knew where she was going then I got lost like that.

_"When we first kissed I was just filled with emotion that would give Candace a run for her money. But what I'm trying to say is that I always want to be with you."_

At that moment she leans her head down on my chest. I wrap my arms around and pull her in a tight hug. I've felt love from other in the past but hers... Luna's was so touching that I thought I would never hear from anyone. Even if it's coming from a something thousand-year old human, pony, alicorn princess from another dimension.

( Well there's a mouth full to say.)

The moment was just one I never thought would come true.

**"Thanks Luna. You've opened a part of me that I thought would never be opened."**

_"And you have done the same my beloved."_

Beloved? I never thought I would be called that in 2,000 years.

With that she raise to me and pulls me into a kiss. But this one seems different. It's like she is putting more force in it.

I didn't know where this was coming from but I could tell we both enjoyed it. I put my hands up to her cheeks and holder her. Staring in to those wonderful eyes. I don't know why this was happening but I didn't care.

Soon her horn began to glow covering both of us.

In a bright flash of light we went from sitting on the back deck to lying on my bed.

* * *

This part had been removed do to rating and had been place in the DHX: Side Stories.

* * *

As we kissed my senses were starting to blur. She had put more force into it to the point where her muzzle was completely touching my face.

_"Mmmmm wait a sec." _She said breaking the kiss. At that moment her horn glowed again but this time covering the room.

**" What was that?"**

_"Sound barrier. So that no pony hears us."_

I only smiled at it. She lowered down and unbuttoned my shirt. Flicking it to the side was she looked at how muscular I was. Considering the fact that I was mainly in a 15-year-old body for most of 2,300 years.

Snapping out she pulled off her own shirt and flicked it to the side. I just stared up at her. The only thing she had was the skirt and her bara that almost blended in with her fur. She then reached back, unhook it and tossed it to the side. By now my base of operations on the lower levels was building a mountain.

She dropped and pulled me into another lustful kiss. The feeling of her fur on my skin just made me feel warm. By now the base had reached the top floors.

Luna broke the kiss and just stared at me with a grin and half lid eyes.

_"Ben...take me away..."_

With that a bright white light blinds me for a second. When I refocused my vision Luna was now wearing nothing. At that I had the deepest blush I ever had. With that I just pull her down and stared deep into her beautiful eyes. Slowly we pull into a kiss.

But something felt different. I could feel wetness below me. I opened my eyes to see that she was grinding against the mountain in my jeans.

I could feel her moans surpass the kiss as she went faster. Soon the moaning turned into panting. At this rate my pants would be as wet as the pool. I right before she lost it I stopped her.

Letting catch her breath she had a big grin on her face. If I remember correctly from seeing people having that look and going away for the night then that means she's...

Before I could continue thinking my entire pants get ripped out. Now my blush was the deepest red could get. At that moment Luna just stared in amazement at my lower parts with a giant smirk.

I mentally punched my self in the face for remembering something important. Because of my rapid growth rate years ago I had taken a special pill to slow it down. The side effect was that some of the remaining grow went to other body parts...

_" Oh my celestia... your so...big!"_ She said in shock,amusement and a hint of sedeciveness.

Without warning I spin us around so that she was lying down.

_" Give me it all... "_

Now I was uneasy. I was about to have s...e...x... with Luna. As I kneeled there I could feel a hand grab my junk and press it on something warm. Looking down I saw she was rubbing it against her pink lips.

With that she leaned back and smiled. As I smile back I press up against her.

With a mental note said I slowly push forward. Wetness and warmth covered my member as I slowly dug deeper. I saw that Luna was gripping at the sheets like nothing. Soon I was buttoning out. I pant at the feeling I was getting.

I slowly begin to pull back out. She just looked at me in confusion. But moaned loudly as I quickly jolt forward back in.

I slowly being thrusting as she started to moan louder and louder.

_" Faster...Deeper..."_

At that I pick up speed. Soon I was just pounding away like a living jack hammer. Luna's moans turned in fast pants each time I went deeper.

Suddenly I get flipped over to where Luna was on top. She literally slammed on me in wet squishes. By now both of us were sweating, Panting and over welemed.

But soon I felt something building up... and it if felt like a LOT.

**"Luna...I going to..."**

_"As am I... just a little bit longer..."_

With that I turn us back around again. I was feeling like what mount St. Helen's felt before blowing its top off.

**"Luna!... I'm going to..."**

As I pull out I feel legs and arms wrap around my pushing me back in.

_"I... want it..."_

I was in a state of no control. My hands was locked on her butt as I send in harder thrusts.

_"GIVE ME IT NOW!"_

With 3 final hits I was locked in place. Sending my payload deep inside Luna. It was so much that it shoot out of the sides of my member out of her. At that moment she let go of her load. Seeing even more in her.

We look at each panting at the experience.

I fell back to the one side of the bed pulling her over and on to me when my member was still in her.

We looked at each other and gave a deep kiss. She breaks and lyies her head on my chest. Her horn just missing my forehead.

_" I never thought... this would finally happen..."_

**" Well... good night my love."**

At that she looks at me with those...eyes.

_" Good night my love..."_

With that we fall into sleep.

* * *

The next morning.

8:15 am

* * *

As the sun light beamed through the current I slowly opened my eyes.

After a minute or two of focusing them I came face to face with the cutest thing I've ever seen.

Luna was still a sleep just inches from my face. Slowly breathing in and out. I could still feel her fur all over my skin with the warmth of her flowing on me. Even sleeping she still had a smile from what had happened last night.

It was something I thought about deeply. I never thought that anyone would love me like this... but what was possibly and the only thoughts I really had was I loved her back as much.

I didn't want to wake he up or move. So I wrapped my arms around her sides and pulled her into a warm kiss. Shortly after I hear a moan escape her as she slowly opened her eyes to met me.

_" Morning..."_

**" Morning Moonshine."**

At that she giggled as she rolled over to the side. We both looked down to see the mess that covered us and the blankets. Refreshing our memory we get up and walk around.

(Luna head into the bathroom to clean up when I take off the sheets. After tossing it down the laundry shot I walk over to get some cloths when a voice with that tone calls.

_"Oh Ben... can you come in here for a second?_

With that I walk in the bathroom door connected to my room. There I saw Luna lying in the tube with bubbles everywhere.

_"Care to join me."_

With out a second thought I walk over and slowly sat down. The tube was just big enough for us both to move around in. For the first five minutes we sat there soaking the water up. Until I felt a little splash. I could see Luna flicking her hand at me sending water in my face.

I return a favor by sending her one back. At that she gets completely soaked to where her hair was damped.

Pushing her hair a side she pushes off and on to me. Her marehood and my manhood were now pressed against each other. I lock our lips together as I thrust upward. Sending my member into her wetter than ever folds. With the water I begin pumping her up and down faster and faster.

Until I felt a little stream shoot from me and into her.

Letting out a moan of pleasure she lifts of as we clean of each other.

After two quick showers we get dressed and head down stairs. As we rounded the corner I saw Celestia, Twilight and Candace was sitting in the kitchen. Everyone else was most likely outside.

I just smiled at them, nodded and headed down to the basement.

* * *

( Luna's p.o.v.

As Ben walked down stairs I turned to Twilight, Candace and Tia with grins on their muzzles.

_"So Lulu... how was it." _

_"It was magical..." _I said sinking into a nearby chair.

At that Tia walks over and gives me a hug. Candace walks over and stands be side me.

_" Well Luna... I guess you didn't need my help at all."_

_" So sis did you..."_

_"Indeed..." _

_" I just felt so much... I can't describe it." _

_"But I can tell you this no matter what. If I was to choose to be with anypony in history I would go straight to Ben."_

At the sound of what I said Candace's face lite up. knowing that face I knew what she was starting to think.

_"So maybe you two can... well you know. Like what Candace and Shining are." _Tia said nodding to the door.

At that moment sparks danced in my head. The thought of us both together forever was something I just would die for.

_" After all sis. Once we get back to Equestria we still have about 2 years before we all have to leave. Plus since Ben has a Alicorn form and the royal family has been in the need of growing..."_

That just sent me over the edge. Tia was saying what I had been thinking for nearly a year. But the last part did catch me off guard. But the thought of it was warming to me.

And I knew that it was destiny.

* * *

2 months later...

* * *

( Ben's p.o.v.)

For the past 2 months things were just normal. I worked at times to help pay for the extras when the others stayed around the house. At times I would take the group to the sites around. When someone would ask why there's a 12 women with 2 guys it takes a long time to explain that they're sisters and cousins.

After some time spent here in Greenville I thought it would be cool to take them to the city of Pittsburg. It was only a 40 mile drive and taking the main highway would get us there under 2 hours. Plus after doing upgrades and some insane teaching me and Shining can drive them.

Though I am just as worried as anyone else at the fact of Shining Armor driving my support truck on a highway going 70 miles per hour.

It was 5:00 PM on a Friday. We were all getting ready to leave to the city.

Everyone was excited for the trip. The only thing I wished for today to happen was the fact that we don't hit rush hour.

10 minutes later were all set and heading to the interstate. Me, Twilight, Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Scootalo, Pinkie Pie and Luna in the passenger set. In the support truck I was able to make it into more of a mini bus with Shining driving, Candace in the passenger set, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sweetiebell and Applebloom.

It was pretty hard not to laugh over the radio at the sound of yelling in the truck.

After 2 hours of driving through traffic and stopping twice because Rarity got car sick we finally entered the city. It wasn't near the size Junction City or what New York City would look like but it was very nice.

As we drove through the everyone was just amazed by the giant buildings. One puzzled them. It was a giant sliver dome building with a half arch on the back. The one that impressed Dash was a large black building with the letters UPMC at the top.

* * *

3 hours of sight seeing later...

* * *

It was 8:00 and night had taken the skies.

We were making our way to the mount to have a look straight down to the city point where the 3 rivers meet. I must say Rainbow Dash was pretty nervous when going up the incline in the tram car. I was luck that I placed the truck and TIV in the disc.

After a little walked we made it to the high point.

They all were amazed at the sight of the city at night. The way the bridges lite and the rivers glowed, It was something that wasn't seen that often at Junction City because of the sky roads.

And not surprising was how Luna looked at it. She seemed to be excited and amazed to see such activity at night. Since their world doesn't have this kind of technology.( Not any more it doesn't. )

_"This is beautiful Ben." _She said walking over to me.

**"I figured that you would enjoy it."**

**"When I spent a year here learning for work I would come up here. It would me more incredible if a lighting storm was in the back round. Just the light of itself made it better."**

At that moment she grabbed me hand and leaned on me. I repay it with wrapping my other arm around her and resting my chin on her head.

Despite looking human to everyone else she still had her wings and horn. But I didn't care about it.

_"So Ben are we to do for the time being? It's only been what...2 months?"_

**"I don't know Luna. By now someone would have called me or bridge me back without warning."**

**"But so far the time has been really great. And it got better when you guys got here."**

Luna just simply turn to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. Making me smile and blush a little even.

About 20 minutes later when It started to get late we got up and made our way back to the tram station.

Once we got there we waited for the cars to arrive. I sit down on a bench near the park and wait but something puzzles me.

I could smell something like alcohol, cloren and pepper spray near by. Curious and stupid enough I get up and look behind the bush line and see nothing.

Shrugging off it I walk back to the group to find that the cart was stopped half way down the track.

_" Hey does any pony smell something?" _Dash said looking around.

It was the same smell I had a moment ago.

But this time it was stronger and in the form of a...

**"KNOCKOUT GERNADE!"**

At that they all jump as 3 tubes hit the ground sending gas clouds everywhere. I quickly pull my shirt over my mouth and nose as several of the girls fall to the ground.

Me, Applejack, Dash, Shining and Twilight cover up and watch everyone knockout into sleep.

_"BEN WHAT'S GOING ON!?" _ Twilight yelled through her shirt.

**"I DON'T KNOW!..."**

I felt something hit my arm. I saw it was some kind of dart...

The other was hit to and slowly became unconscious. I started to get dizzy and try to fight the effects but it was too much.

I collapse on the ground with the others. At that moment several cars pull up as one man walked up to me.

He looked like a MIB (Men In Black) agent holding a phone.

As I slowly close my eyes I could only here what he says.

_" Mister Black Wing... We got him."_

* * *

( Author's Note: I'M SO SO SORRY! FOR THE WAIT! I was very busy with outside things I never had a clear chance of getting this down. Also to make it up I plan on getting Chapter 39 released on Monday or even Saturday.

Now since this is also a -Clop- chapter there will be two different kinds of this. On being in the story without those parts and modified and the other not changed but in the DHX:SS list.

And this brings new questions. What does the future hold for Ben and Luna.

And who is Black Wing.)


End file.
